


Peter Pan Arrives

by Rose_thejedi_lothcat



Series: Narnia and the Return to Neverland [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Return to Never Land (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_thejedi_lothcat/pseuds/Rose_thejedi_lothcat
Summary: Inspired by HisWarrior's work Old Eyes in a Young Face. I do not own any of this, I'm just playing in this world.
Series: Narnia and the Return to Neverland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Peter Pan Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/gifts).



Not long after that night where Peter told Jane and Danny about Aslan, Peter Pan came to visit.

It was strange, seeing Peter Pan after so long, and after hearing about Aslan. How had Peter Pan found her?

The boy slipped into Jane and Danny's room, the twinkle of golden light flitting about him. Jane, who had been fast asleep, woke with a groan as the tinkling of bells registered in her ear.

"Peter?" she murmured still half-asleep, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Jane!"  
Peter whisper-shouted.  
"Finally! Wendy said you would be out here. Come on, let's go!"  
Jane blinked. And blinked again.  
"Go? To Neverland?"  
"Where else?" Peter asked. He was now laying on his back, hovering in the middle of the room.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't go. Not tonight."  
Peter dropped to the floor, surprise and a little anger flashing across his face. Tinker Bell dashed up to Jane and pulled on her hair.  
"Stop that!" Jane demanded, before turning to Peter.  
"There are others that will miss me here. They will ask questions, Peter."  
"So? Are they children too?"  
"Y-yes," Jane answered, though with a sinking feeling in her chest. Peter jumped into the air.  
"We can bring them as well."  
Jane shook her head.  
"No!"  
"Why not?" He asked. "Do they want to grow up? Are they mean to you?"  
"No! They are perfectly fine... It's just... Well..."  
"Peter Pan!"  
Jane breathed out at Danny's cry. Thank God for her little brother.  
"You came! Guess what? There's another boy named Peter here!"  
"What?"

Never mind. As jealousy roared to life on Peter Pan's face, Jane wished Danny hadn't had to come to the country. This would be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short. Just testing something. Thanks to HisWarrior for allowing this.


End file.
